Dragonkin
Category:Races Dragonkin are considered a race of great presence and ability, but driven by greed and arrogance. Such a young race should be more humble, or at least less demanding. And yet, the dragonkin have fought and won so many battles that their arrogance is justified. Their penchant for battle and their success at seizing plunder make many wonder whether they are especially favored by the gods. Dragonkin are powerful scaled humanoids, clawed and fearsome in size and strength. As might be expected, the resilience and arrogance of humans fused with the scaly magic and toughness of dragons is a powerful combination. Most dragonkin have gray, brown, tan, gold, silver, or black scales; rarely, some display red-orange, green-yellow, or star-like blue-and-black scales. The dragonkin divide themselves into four elemental types, supposedly purebred lineages of dragonkin, though there is a great deal of mixing among them as well and hybrids are not uncommon. The flame or fire dragonkin (who bear yellow, golden, or orange scales, with red crests) are the most common, followed by wind or storm dragonkin (blue, white, silver, or gray scales, with black crests). The stone or cave dragonkin are relatively uncommon (brown, gray, black, or rarely white scales, with purple or white crests). Rarest of all are the wave or tide dragonkin breeds, gold, blue, or green-scaled with bright green or yellow crests. More common than the purebreds and outside the traditional elemental divisions are the soldier dragonkin, who sport brassy or tan scales with black or rust-colored crests. Dragonkin males and females are distinct. All have clawed hands and feet, their faces are dominated by short snouts, and their eyes are deep and golden or black. Beyond that, though, male dragonkin are larger, horned or crested, and considerably heavier. Their tails are short and often spiked. Female dragonkin are faster, smaller, and wiry, with longer lashing tails. They sometimes have a frill or collar of contrasting color. Dragonkin wear armor normally, since their own scales are only slightly more protective than human or dwarven skin. All dragonkin are heavy and slow for their size, but they also exude a commanding presence, a sense of destiny that scalykind and non-scaly races alike find compelling. The greater dragons and draconic gods are tied to elemental forces, and so it comes as no surprise that dragonkin wizards, sorcerers, and other arcanists make outstanding elementalists. Their proficiency with the elements is more natural and comes at an earlier age than it does for humans or even elves. Traits This race was designed by a third party publisher. Standard racial traits * Ability Score Modifiers: +2 Strength, −2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma: Dragonkin are strong and exude presence, but they are not quick. * Size: Dragonkin are Medium. * Type: '''Monstrous humanoid * '''Base Speed: Slow; Dragonkin have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by encumbrance or armor. * Languages: Dragonkin begin play speaking Hiksos and Draconic. Dragonkin who have high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elemental, Elvish, Infernal, Kobold, Minotaur, and Ghoulish/Undercommon. See the languages page for more information about these languages. Other racial traits * Darkvision: Dragonkin have darkvision, allowing them to see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Elemental Forces: Dragonkin arcanists and divine casters gain the ability to cast one extra cantrip with an elemental type (air, earth, fire, or water). * Energy Resistance: Dragonkin must choose acid, cold, fire, lightning, or sonic energy at 1st level. They have energy resistance 2 against that energy type. * Metallic Form: Dragonkin have a +1 natural armor bonus. * Dragonhide: Dragonkin gain a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate and Diplomacy checks. Fly is always a class skill for dragonkin.